


Will You?

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a fluffball, F/M, Marriage, Proposals, herritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Crowley pops the question





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Crappy summary I know, but I got nothing lol
> 
> Enjoy my dears

Rhea and Crowley had been living together for a little over two months now, and she had finally gotten Dean used to the idea. She loved roaming the halls of Crowley’s dust covered manor and after the first month, she asked Crowley if she could start adding “A woman’s touch”. Everything had been dusted, and decorated with Rhea’s money, further proving that she wasn’t with Crowley for his money or his means. She filled the hall with floor standing candelabras and when he came home that night, she had all of them lit, the manor smelled like fresh linen and pumpkin spice. He peered into the guest rooms in the first hall, each room had the curtains pulled back, allowing the evening light to fill them. Across the hall, the bathroom had been furnished with black and gold towels, bath rugs, and matching candles.

 

A smile found its way onto his face and he loosened his tie as he made his way to the master bedroom. He threw his tie on the perfectly made bed and stripped of his jacket. She had arranged his decanter of craig with a single crystal glass onto a silver tray that she sat on the chest of drawers. He poured himself a glass and wandered to the living room, where he heard Rhea shuffling around and directing Kaiju to different spots of the room, only for her to end up right back under her feet. “Well aren’t you a good guard dog.” Crowley smirked, Kaiju turned to see him leaning me in the doorway and ran towards him, barking as viciously as he could. Crowley laughed, and scooped the pup into his arms, and Kaiju started wagging and licking his face, once he realized it was Crowley.

 

“He’s workin’ on it.” She strolled up to him and stole a kiss. “How was hell, Suga’?”

 

“Hell was hell… Contracts, whining demons, a rogue demon I had to execute in front of the court. Had to show them daddy was in charge.”

 

“Well, you’re home now… I got supper cookin’ if ya want some. I made steak with sautèed onions, garlic mashed potatoes and ciabatta rolls.”

 

“Sounds perfect, Darling.”

 

They brought their plates to the dining table, Crowley snapped his fingers making lit candles and a chilled bottle of wine appear. She giggled, taking the glasses and pouring them both some wine. “Such a romantic.” She winked. “The boys wanted to know if we could stop by the bunker tomorrow, they want our help with some case they’re workin’.”

 

“We have plans tomorrow.”

 

“Crowley, I know Dean made ya mad but we can’t just--”

 

“No.”

 

She reared back and scoffed, “I beg your pardon?”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, Pet. We truly do have plans tomorrow… I just didn’t plan to tell you until tomorrow morning.”

 

“Oh.” She smirked, “Why not.”

 

“Darling, I won’t tell you, it’s not worth trying to get it out of me.”

 

“Ya know, Suga’, I can make you tell me.”

 

“Would you really want to ruin your surprise?”

 

“No… I suppose I can wait.”

 

They continued their dinner, and Rhea listened to stories of Crowley’s day in hell. He enjoyed having someone that genuinely listened to him, he could tell she was focusing on his every word and he paid her the respect when she told him of her day. She asked if he liked the decorating she’d done, offering to take some down if it was too much, but he told her that he liked it. As cliche as it was, she made his house a home. Whether it was her pashmina on his desk chair, or her perfume gracing the air, or even her heels thrown into the corner of their bedroom, he loved the touches of her in their manor. “Darling, where in Greece was your mother from?”

 

“Chania, Crete, why?”

 

“Just curious, Pet… Figured it best that if are moving forward, I at least know where your parents were born. How about your father?”

 

“He was born in Nice, France.”

 

“Interesting… Have you ever been to Chania or Nice?”

 

“Not Chania, Daddy used to take me to Nice every once in awhile. I always wanted to see where Mama was born though. I asked Henry if we could go once, but it was just never safe enough for me to go earlier, between tryin’ to travel the US and World War Two.”

 

Crowley nodded, and reached down for his phone like it had vibrated, and faked having a text. “I’m sorry, Pet. I have to leave, something wrong in Hell and they need me. I’ll be back soon.”

 

“It’s okay, Suga’. I guess ya kinda have to expect that… Datin’ a king and all.” She giggled. “Go on, Honey, I’ll be alright, as long as you come home to me soon.”

 

“Goodbye, Darling.” He stopped, bending down to kiss her head as he went past.

 

“Bye, Suga’.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Crowley strolled Hell’s main hall and bellowed for Andrew, waiting impatiently for him to surface. Seconds later he appeared with his usual smirk on his face. “You bellowed, your majesty?”

 

“Yes, come with me.” He led Andrew to his office and motioned for him to sit in one of the armchairs. “I have a few questions about our darling Rhea.”

 

“Alright…” He straightened his jacket, lounging back in the chair and crossing a foot over his knee. “You have me a little worried, Sir.”

 

“Well, You look rather comfortable.” His tone made Andrew sit up a little straighter. “I just want to know her middle and maiden names.”

 

“Umm.. Her middle name is Adonia, after her mother, and her maiden name is Beauchene.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Andrew stood to leave, straightening his jacket a second time. “Of course, Sir, anything else?”

 

“Yes.” Andrew sat back down, and cocked his head to the side in a sassier version of an intrigued stance. “Since her father is long dead, I can’t exactly ask his permission but I still feel that she’d appreciate a more traditional approach. So you’ll have to do… May I take Rhea’s hand in marriage?”

 

He leaned forward in his chair and a smile broke across the demon’s face, “You want to marry Rhea? Like permanently?”

 

“Yes, I know that ‘‘til death do us part’ may never come, but I’d be happy to have her by my side as my queen, as long as she’ll tolerate me. She’d get Hell into even better shape… Not to mention she’s the most faithful woman I’ve met.”

 

“Do I actually have a say in this, or are you asking out of courtesy for Rhea?”

 

“As much as I despise the position I’m in, yes, you have a say.”

  
The smile on Andrew’s face grew as he thought, pausing to enjoy the momentary power he had just been given...  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Sorry the fic is a little late, I just started a new nightshift at work and I've been totally exhausted lately. 
> 
> Enjoy the big moment :) well, the first big moment, there's still the wedding... Would the king of hell have a wedding?? hmmm. Enough of my rambling lol

* * *

“If you swear to honor her and treat her with the respect she deserves, then yes. Marrying you would make her the happiest little witch around.” 

 

Crowley smirked, and stood from his chair, making Andrew internally regret the slight abuse of his power when Crowley rounded the desk and moved behind him. He clasped Andrew on the shoulder and the demon flinched. Crowley laughed and snapped his fingers, a decanter and two full glasses appearing on the desk. He took one for himself and handed the other to Andrew, “Don’t look so nervous… Brother-in-law.” 

 

“What have I done." 

 

“Made your pseudo baby sister the happiest little witch around.” 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Crowley woke up the next morning to soft kisses covering his neck and chest, “Good mornin’, Suga’.” Rhea purred placing one last kiss on his chest and moving up to kiss his lips. 

 

“Good morning, my darling. Ready for your surprise?” He smiled. 

 

"Yes, I sure am, now what secret thing are we enjoyin' today?" Her eyelashes fluttered and Crowley brushed her hair aside, running his thumb along her cheekbone and making her eyes close in bliss. 

 

"You're so perfect, darling... I'm glad you're mine, Rhea." 

 

She smiled, her eyes welling slightly at his honest adoration, "And I'm glad you're mine, Crowley." 

 

He suggested they get dressed and Rhea asked for a guideline, "Oh don't look at me like that, Honey," she giggled, "I just don't wanna be too overdressed for the occasion." 

 

He snapped his fingers, "that one will do just fine." Smirking, he pointed to a long white boho dress that hadn't been there seconds before. The whole dress was crocheted and had beautiful accent sleeves that wrapped around her arms, just below her shoulders. 

 

"Thank you, Honey, but if keep buying me dresses like this you might go broke." She teased, stripping of the clothes she was wearing and shimmying into the new dress. 

 

"Darling, if you keep moving like that, we won't make it to the surprise." He took her hand and pulled her close kissing her and asking if she was ready to leave. When she nodded she was whisked away and dropped... Somewhere. She glanced at their surroundings and couldn't recognize a thing. It didn't look like Santorini, or the other few places he'd taken her, so it couldn't have been them, she was lost and quickly gave up trying to guess. "Surprise, my Darling... Welcome to Chania, Greece." 

 

A smile lit up her whole face and Crowley let her have a moment. "You mean--oh my lord, honey were actually in Chania? But I don't understand how, I only told ya 'bout my mother last night." 

 

"King of Hell, Pet, I have a few tricks." He winked. She pulled him into a tight hug, rambling thank you after thank you. He moved her face so he could kiss her, mostly to silence her thanks. "Careful, darling, wouldn't want you to get too excited. You sound like you might be on track to explode...  And besides, my half-Greek goddess, wouldn't want you to miss out on the other two surprises." 

 

"there's more!" Her smile couldn't have gotten any bigger, or so Crowley thought before he told her this last tidbit of news. Her smile was too contagious and soon he was smiling almost as much as Rhea was. He pointed behind her and she turned to see a large villa behind them. 

 

"Welcome to villa Kamy, Rhea. We'll have all of the bedrooms to ourselves for a week. And Andrew brought all of our baggage so we didn't have to worry about a thing." 

 

"I'm likin' the looks of that pool right now in this sun. Thank you so much, Crowley. I love you more than anything." 

 

"I love you too, now what do you say we christen the bed for the stay?" 

 

"I say 'which one do you wanna start on first'?" She winked, taking off along the stone path and dragging Crowley with her. 

 

They christened the bed, well... Beds. Crowley invited his personal chef to prepare their dinner and he was made to leave immediately after the food was plated and served. Rhea thanked the chef and he was dismissed back to their manor. 

 

"How's dinner, Love?" 

 

"Mmm, this food is amazing. How's yours?" 

 

"Perfect." He smiled, wiping his mouth and pushing his chair from the table, "Can you excuse me for a moment?" She nodded and watched him head upstairs, towards the room they had designated as their main bed. He unzipped the one small bag he'd made Andrew pack for him and pulled the ring box from it, checking the ring out of paranoia and seeing it was still in place. 

 

He came back just as Rhea had noticed the sun start setting, "Doesn't that view look wonderful, Suga'?" 

 

"Quite..." He responded, looking distracted and nervous, "Want to enjoy it out back?" 

 

"Yeah, I saw a couple lounge chairs out there earlier." She stood and took Crowley's arm in hers, resting her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the loungers, turning them towards the sea before sitting. He sat down first and motioned for her to sit with him in his, she couldn't resist and snuggled happily in front of him, using his chest as a back rest. They watched the sun until it began to really set and Crowley conjured a bottle of champagne, the sky was a breathtaking mixture of blues and oranges and pinks. 

 

 

Crowley felt his pocket one last time and asked Rhea to stand. Standing himself, he positioned her to where she had the sunset at her side and kissed her, Crowley cupped her face in both hands, stealing a long passionate kiss. When he pulled back she giggled. "Crowley, what's all this for? I didn't do nothin' to deserve this, did I." 

 

"My Darling, you've done everything. I've never been more captivated or infatuated with any woman, more than I have been with you. I love you, Darling. You're the only witch I've met with a big heart. I know I'm nothing exciting, a drunken tailor in life and a bloody demon after I died, but I love you." He pulled the ring box out and knelt down on one knee, opening the box with a smile. Her hand shot to her mouth and gasped quietly, tears fighting for control. "My Darling, Rhea Adonia Beauchene-Lockwood, will you allow me the honor of having you as my queen?" 

 

She sobbed, nodding, "Of course, Crowley... I love you more than anything." 

 

He sighed in relief, slipping the ring on her finger and closing her tightly in his arms. "I love you too, my queen... Bloody hell, I can't believe you said yes." He chuckled. 

 

"Crowley, no matter how you'd asked me, I'd always say yes to you, Honey." He kissed her and his fingers worked her dress up high enough that he could lift her and allow her legs to wrap around his waist. He carried her into the first bedroom he reached and set her gently on the bed. 

 

"Shall we celebrate, my queen?" 

 

"Definitely... my king." She purred seductively, earning a subtle growl from her new fiancé. He kissed and massaged every flawless inch of her skin, intending to worship her until they could watch the sunrise.


End file.
